<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait what by Morathi_Cain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185854">Wait what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain'>Morathi_Cain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is it about those engineering boys? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit smut, Falling for each other, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, King's POV, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious King, Pining, and King's rambling, not daring to dream further, or my rambling, saint Ram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King stared at the soft movements of Ram’s chest right in front of him, which told him exactly how close Ram was to being awake. Maybe another minute or so and he’d open his eyes to find King in his arms, his face pressed against his shoulder while the sunlight was already peaking inside the room through the shutters. </p><p>King is a oblivious but adorable idiot and Ram loves him for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is it about those engineering boys? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again I had the first paragraph in my head and this happened. Funny how it fits kinda perfectly with the RamKing scene in the trailer for this week!</p><p>Have fun ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="tm6">Wait, what?</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King stared at the soft movements of Ram’s chest right in front of him, which told him exactly how close Ram was to being awake. Maybe another minute or so and he’d open his eyes to find King in his arms, his face pressed against his shoulder while the sunlight was already peaking inside the room through the shutters. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He’d find King wide awake with half a boner and a racing heart. A familiar sight, except for the speed of his pulse and his open panic.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Because what the fuck?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <em>
    <span class="tm8">„You know, one of the best parts of being in a relationship with him is waking up next to Mek, no matter if we’re cuddling or lying apart. Just to see his drowsy face in the morning and knowing he’s with me, makes me happy. In my opinion, it’s The Boyfriend Experience.“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Holy shit!</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„We’re boyfriends?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Offering Ram the possibility to stay with him, had been the best decision in his life, King decided. He’d done it out of care and he’d been happy to give Ram any kind of help, but he’d never expected it to turn out so ... amazing?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Sure, he hadn’t imagined the whole living together part to be a nightmare. Ram was way too considerate and quiet, too much in tune with King and his needs for that to happen.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King loved his privacy, okay? Almost none of his friends had ever visited his flat, only ever his parent’s home, because that felt safer. His own flat was his secret spot and the one place he could draw back into if everything was too much. He’d never even thought he might share this with anyone and had to admit he wouldn’t have been able to imagine it at all.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Now Ram was living with him and it was ... good. No, more than good. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was calming to have him home, to sit next to each other reading or learning or watching TV. It was fun to have someone to talk to during meals or to rant to during movies. It was cute to watch Ram get sleepy at night, his eyes only half-way open when he struggled to stay awake. And it was even endearing to have him partially awake in the morning, when both of them were standing in the kitchen, completely silent for the first hour, preparing breakfast together, completely in tune. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King had never thought living together with someone could be as amazing as this. And he didn’t want it to end.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">One day hadn’t been enough for Ram and he had stayed another. And another. And another another. And more. A week had been over and they had been in their own rhythm, making it almost impossible to think of a time when they hadn’t been living together. And to think of a time when King would be alone again. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He wasn’t used to this, okay? He wasn’t used to enjoying the company of someone so much, he didn’t even want to be alone anymore. It was a strange feeling and he could have gone crazy thinking too much about it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">But luckily for him, he was very much used to living in the present. If it felt good, he’d continue doing it until it didn’t feel good anymore. If it made Ram feel better and smile, there was no way in hell and heaven King would stop this living arrangement.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">So Ram stayed, sometimes staring at Ram in such a worried way, King would ruffle his hair with a smile and tell him he was still very much welcome however long he wanted. The shy smile would make the pride in King blossom, giddy he’d done it again.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">The only thing Ram was adamant about was changing the sleeping spot again. There was no way King could persuade him to continue using his bedroom and so they changed places. Which wasn’t all too bad, to be honest. King prefered sleeping in his own bed and the joy he felt when he sneaked into the kitchen in the morning and could see Ram snore on the sofa, the blanket tangled with his legs, his mouth open and his face squished against the pillow, was one, King had never felt before.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He tried not to be creepy and kept walking, but he’d always dare this one short look and he’d try to burn this image in his memory forever. Which now meant he had stored dozens of sleeping Ram pictures saved up there, ready to be pulled into his mind whenever he felt sad or angry or weird because Ram was spending time with his friends and would come back later. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He didn’t dare to think of this one evening when Ram had gone out with his friends the first time after weeks of living together and King had fallen asleep on the sofa, being weirdly restless to spend the evening without his new roommate, even though they didn’t necessarily do so much together. Even though King was used to being alone and needed his privacy. Even though King knew exactly how to entertain himself and could maybe finally run around naked again or ... to be honest, King didn’t know what else he should do without Ram, because having him as his roommate restricted him in no way. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram had no problem with him listening to his music or watching his favourite shows or caring for his plants in silence. Only once had he raised his eyebrows when King had had the urge to listen to „Dragostea din tei“ on repeat for a whole afternoon. But instead of telling him to stop it, he’d started dancing with King through the living room before withdrawing into another room to do something else. After that experience, King had had to sit down for some time, while the song had kept playing and was by now forever linked to a dancing Ram. And he had no proof it had ever happened.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">There was literally no downside to living with Ram, except maybe King’s sister cooing at them whenever she had the opportunity to, but he tried to keep her out of the flat for Ram’s sake. He was used to it and could tune it out, but he didn’t want Ram to be uncomfortable and move out. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">This thought actually became slowly one of his worst nightmares. Right after being chased by dogs while his plants were burning. And of course, Ram deciding one day he wasn’t worth the trouble anymore. A fear which surprised King, since he usually was more the ‘live and let live’ kinda-guy who might be a bit sad if a friend would distance themselves, but knew how to let go. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">After knowing Ram for two days he’d already been protective of him. Now, after living with him for weeks, he would have killed everyone and afterwards himself if anything had happened to Ram. Okay ... maybe he was a bit overdramatic, but the thought of Ram moving out or disappearing from his life sent shivers down his back and made him try to burn even more moments of Ram into his mind.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Like this one day when he’d come home late from university and Ram had cooked already, waiting for him with this soft smile of his, which made King want to ... he didn’t know what exactly he wanted to do, so instead he smiled.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Or another day when he’d caught Ram staring intensely at his venus flytrap, his lips barely moving.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„What are you telling her?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram had blushed, his eyes wide, before he’d apparently decided his secret was safe with King: „She’s a strong plant. And beautiful. And thank you.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King wasn’t sure if he’d ever smiled so much before as he did then.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Why thank you?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram’s gaze was still steady, completely focused on King: „Because she brought me closer to you.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Almost instantly, Ram looked down at his plant again, the blush darkening his ears even. If King hadn’t been so shook, so overwhelmed by his own heartbeat, his whirling thoughts, his burning face, he would have liked to touch them. To feel if they were warm from the blush, to let his fingers wander ...</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King usually cut his thoughts off at that moment, wondering what the hell was happening with him. On the other hand ... Ram had beautiful ears, so no wonder he wanted to touch them. As well as his hair and his hands and ... he stopped again and decided he probably shouldn’t think further about it, because it was confusing and right now everything was good, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Despite him thinking like that, there was a lot more touching going on now. Ram crying against him had been something like a starter, giving both the permission to move from wrist grabbing to ... something else.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was hard to grasp, but suddenly King found himself ruffling Ram’s hair in any given moment, making him pout in this adorable, wide-eyed way. The first time Ram had touched King’s hair, would always be forever in his memory, even when he was old and couldn’t remember anything else.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Exam time had been horrible, making King run between tutoring and his own classes and learning like crazy. He hadn’t had a good night of sleep lately because his brain didn’t seem to stop repeating the topics again and again, until he would fall asleep and wake again soon after, feeling worse for the wear. His whole body was tense and his neck was full of pain.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">One evening, when he’d just gulped down his food and was about to go into his room to continue learning, Ram stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to use any force by now, King halting instantly.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„What is it?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Instead of answering, Ram pulled him towards the sofa and pushed him into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I have to learn“, he tried to argue, but Ram had only lifted one eyebrow before sitting behind King, pulling him a bit closer.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„What ...“, King had only been able to start before he’d felt Ram’s fingers on his neck, gently kneading his tense muscles.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Oh ...“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">With a chuckle, Ram continued, putting more pressure into the kneading, until King was torn between pain and pleasure, making it probably a very confusing scene for everyone who would listen to them. But no one did, they were alone and he was happy about it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Just when King felt finally getting drowsy, his muscles aching but amazingly lose, Ram’s movement became gentler, his fingers stroking instead of kneading, sometimes barely touching him at all. Suddenly they stopped and King was about to stand up or say anything, something, when they wandered upwards, touching the line of hair in his neck.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King froze. His thoughts, his body, his heart, everything froze. All of him was focused on those fingers which were brushing gently through his short hair, sending shivers down his spine. They stopped there for a moment as if Ram was waiting for any kind of reaction or message. As if he waited for King to say „No“. But King didn’t say „No“ and he didn’t say anything else and so Ram continued, his fingers combing through his longer hair as if he was exploring it carefully, making King feel treasured suddenly. As if he and his hair was something so precious, Ram had to be extra gentle, not to break him and this feeling was almost too much, made him almost stand up and ... no, to be honest, King could have never interrupted this moment, never even wanted to do it, despite his heart and mind doing summersaults in reaction to it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Slowly, Ram became more daring, his touch not longer feather-like, but determined. He shuffled a tiny bit closer, the heat radiating from his body giving King another shiver, even stronger than before. How could someone so cool and calm be so hot? He’d always wondered, but now he couldn’t wonder anymore, his mind being completely blank.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I like your hair.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was a whisper, soft enough to be overheard, misheard, but King understood. Those words were the only thing in his mind for a moment, occupying his feelings, his thoughts, his whole being. Afterwards, he wondered why, since it had only been a compliment, but it had felt like so much more right then and there. As if Ram wanted to tell him something he couldn’t understand yet. As if he was supposed to turn and ... King stopped himself right then and there, happy Ram couldn’t see his face. Happy, Ram was still busy with his hair instead of focusing on anything else. Like the way King’s hands were curled into fists, how his face was burning, how he’d closed his eyes, torn between enjoying the touch and panicking.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Suddenly, with one final, gentle stroke, Ram had let go of him even if he was still so close, King could have sworn he could feel his heartbeat. Or was it his own, so strong and loud it vibrated through his whole body?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„The pain should be better now.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Oh, the pain definitely was better, his neck now a place of loose muscles and relaxation, but his mind was a confused clusterfuck and his heartbeat a whirlwind.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King never knew how he managed to croak out a „Thank you“, stand up and walk into the bathroom. He definitely needed longer to recover from this Ram-induced heart attack than all those moments before.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">At least he was able to send Ram a lopsided smile when he got out and actually lock eyes, before he went into his room, unable to concentrate on anything except for the memory of Ram’s fingers in his hair.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">At least he got a good night of sleep out of it, his neck no longer in pain and his mind too confused to repeat any formulas.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">One afternoon, about three weeks into living with each other, Ram sent him a text, telling him he would be back later since had a talk with his parents. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King was worried. He would have liked to go with Ram, to stay by his side or wait in front of the house, but he knew Ram wouldn’t want that. It wasn’t his place as well since he had no right to intervene in the family business. Not even to protect Ram.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">But he still worried about Ram as soon as he got the message. It wasn’t possible to stop thinking about it during tutoring, nor could he shake it off when he went home. Instead, he started to prepare dinner for both of them, cleaned the flat and waited, one eye always on his phone. He’d asked Ram to tell him when he was finished, so he could meet him halfway, making sure he’d get back home safely.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Suddenly another thought hit him: This wasn’t Ram’s home. His parent’s house was his home. What if they were able to clear up any misunderstandings and Ram would stay there? Maybe because he wanted to, or because his family persuaded him?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Another kind of panic hit King, despite his desperate wish for Ram to clear the air with his father. After all, this had always been an emergency solution, hadn’t it? They’d never talked and decided to move in together because of money or ... something else, so once the emergency was over, Ram would move back, wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Oh, how he hoped the talk would go well, giving Ram some peace again. And at the same time, he feared the consequences. Maybe he could ask Ram to stay anyway? But would he even want to? When he could stay in his own home with enough room for his dogs? Be with his family and being cared for instead of cleaning and cooking for himself?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He would have to accept that, wouldn’t he? As long as Ram was happy, he would be, too, wouldn’t he? Even though he didn’t want to end their living arrangement, even though ...</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">A turning key at the main door was to be heard and all thoughts about persuading Ram to stay, vanished, as they got replaced by pure worry.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">In seconds he was at the door, staring at Ram who’s head was still lowered as he pulled off his shoes, his whole body a tense line, his shoulders pulled up. When he finally looked up, King couldn’t stop himself. With another step he was directly in front of Ram, pulling him into his arms with enough force to make him stumble.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He pressed Ram’s face into his own shoulder as he tightened the hold on him, trying to give Ram anything to hold onto.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">And Ram did, his arms closing around King’s hip, his fingers pressing into King’s skin almost violently. His whole body was shaking as soon as King had him in his arms, his pretended strength falling away like a leaf in a storm.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King felt himself cry as well as his shirt got wet from Ram’s tears, as the body he was pressing against himself was a shivering mess and those arms around him desperately holding onto him for dear life.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It felt like an eternity as they stood in the hallway, crying together and surrounded by calm, sniffing dogs, who knew they had to keep their distance for now. Only when Ram wasn’t violently shaking anymore, when he wasn’t desperately crying and his grip was loosening up, did King step back a bit to lead Ram into the bedroom, making him lie down. When he wanted to stand up again he was held back by a familiar hand at his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Don’t go.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">And.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Please.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It almost broke King’s heart, even more than it was already and he turned back, gently taking Ram’s hand into his own.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I’ll be back in a second, don’t worry. I’ll just get you some water, okay?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">The wide-eyed stare made him almost stop every plan and stay, but he knew Ram needed something to drink and maybe something else to sleep in, later and so he tightened his grip on Ram’s hand for a second before letting go and rushing out. Not even the dogs could slow him down, his own mind too focused on his task.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">How could he have wished for Ram to stay? Because yes, he would likely stay now, but for what cost? King would have hated himself for his selfish thoughts if he wasn’t so focused on getting water and clothes.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Back in his room, Ram was curled into himself as if the whole word was attacking him. Which it probably was, right now.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">As gently as possible did he sit down. Ram opened his eyes at the movement, staring up at him as if King had the solution to all his problems. King didn’t, but at least he hopefully could make the present a bit more endurable.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">With a reassuring smile, he brushed a strand of hair out of Ram’s face: „Hey, I’m back again. I have something to drink, a cloth to clean you up a bit and your pyjamas. Let’s get ready to stay in bed for the rest of the day. How does that sound?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram stared at him questioningly and it made King’s heart almost burst with emotions and care. Almost.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I’ll stay with you if you want.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">The shy smile and nod King got in return were a relief he hadn’t known he had needed.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">And so, a few minutes, they were lying in bed, King’s arms around Ram, whose head was on his shoulder, his breath tickling King’s skin.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„He threatened to pull me out of university if I said anything to my mother.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King pulled Ram even closer.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„And he pulled her into the talk, making me swear not to betray our friendship.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Her. This must be Ram’s best friend and neighbour, who his father was having an affair with. The girl King had been wondering about, wasn’t it? King had the sudden need to tell her to go fuck herself, instead of making Ram feel guilty when she and his father had been the ones betraying him. Now he hoped, even more, Ram didn’t have any other feelings for her, because knowing your father was having an affair with your best friend was bad enough. It would be only worse if your best friend was also your crush.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Afterwards he dragged me to mother to explain why I’m not home yet.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King turned his head to bury his face in Ram’s hair, to engulf him even more, show him he was safe.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„She cried, even when I explained it to her.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">To force his son to lie to his mother ... King would have liked to tell Ram’s father a piece of mind. It was probably better he hadn’t gone with him to meet them because he wouldn’t have been able to sit still. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King remembered how he’d thought he was overdramatic when thinking about Ram being hurt, but no, he actually hadn’t been overdramatic. Right now he was ready to shout at someone. But that wouldn’t be the solution. Being with Ram was better and more important and he would focus on that.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„My brother wonders. He knows something is up.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„He’s a smart boy“, King replied, making Ram chuckle softly.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">But as soon as the chuckle stopped, Ram started sniffing again, clearly holding back more tears. King turned a bit, to get an even better hold on the man next to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„You’re safe now.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">For the rest of the night, Ram didn’t let go and King wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">From that day on, Ram slept with King in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">They shared the bed without talking about it, Ram following King simply the next night, crawling under the covers next to him. To be honest, King would have made him, if he hadn’t done it all by himself, because he cared and he wanted to make Ram feel safe and because it was actually nice.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to have Ram lying next to him. To see his sleepy, snoring face first thing in the morning and last thing at night. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to listen to him turning until he had this perfect position for sleeping, letting out a deep sigh when he was finally content.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to watch the first sunbeams highlight Ram’s tattoos, making them seem even more enigmatic than usual.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to realise someone else was there with him, keeping him as safe as he did to Ram.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to wake up so close to someone, they were barely touching, Ram’s heat radiating so much, it warmed the whole bed.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to fall asleep with someone else gently ruffling his hair, fascinated by every strand as if it was a completely new treasure.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It was nice to know they didn’t drift apart during the night, but shuffled even closer, sometimes completely intertwined with their legs and arms, although King could have sworn they had started off as separate people.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Why would King change anything if the present situation was so good? When it calmed him down, instead of making him uncomfortable? Why should he change anything as long as Ram felt the same?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">No, King didn’t plan to change anything about it, enjoying this way too much.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Their friends didn’t know about their living arrangement, although King still wondered how Ram’s friends had been satisfied with the answer „a friend“. But when he’d asked, Ram had only laughed and shrugged. Apparently not much more was needed if Ram was adamant about keeping it a secret.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Would it be bad, if they knew?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">The look he received was so tired of everyone’s shit, King had to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„They’d annoy us.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">And King understood. He understood why Ram didn’t want them to know and it was the same reason he hadn’t told his own friends anything. He didn’t want their bubble to be invaded by others and especially not by people as noisy as their friends. Who they loved, but not in the middle of their flat if he was honest. To know Ram felt the same way made him giddy to his core and brought back this selfish little part of him, hoping it would stay like this forever.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">For once, King actually thought about the future, wondered if they could stay like this. If it was possible for Ram to stay with him, be the perfect piece of his puzzle, which fit so effortless into his life, right next to his plants. If it was possible to keep their bubble, this wonderful little world where he could ruffle Ram’s hair and give him a forehead kiss. This world where Ram would cuddle him and make him feel safe. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">And he wondered, how he could keep it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„King?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King jerked up, realising he had been completely lost in thoughts about his roommate, whom he would see in a few hours, instead of concentrating on his friends. They were out to drink, after all, and he should enjoy himself. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„What?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Boss grinned: „Who did you think about? You were daydreaming, weren’t you?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Well ... yes, he was, but he didn’t need to admit that. So instead he shrugged, even though it made Boss grin even wider.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">They both looked towards the dancefloor, where the rest was trying to move their bodies in some kind of rhythm as they were almost falling over each other. Mek was also there, laughing about Bohn, who had just stumbled over his own feet. It was nice to see him so happy and open after he’d gotten together with Boss. And to see Boss kind of grow up a bit, realising his own self worth more and more. The relationship did them good and King had to smile.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„What now?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Just thought it’s nice to see you two so happy.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Boss laughed and King could have sworn he could see hearts in his eyes as he watched Mek.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Thank you!“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">They cheered and drank before Boss resumed staring at his drunk boyfriend and King watching him.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Boss?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Hm?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„How do you know the difference between love and friendship?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Boss’ head whipped around so fast, it almost gave King the whiplash. And made him wonder why he’d said anything at all. But somehow the question had been burning in his throat.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Why? Are you in love? Is there someone? Do we know them?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Forget it!“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Nope, never“, Boss laughed, „But I won’t ask further, okay?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">With a grumble, King agreed to sit down again.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Well, that’s not easy, okay? Sometimes I wondered as well. Because damn, those are confusing feelings, seriously. But in the end, I knew because it was never enough. Despite us having the best friendship ever, something was always missing. I was prepared to miss it for the rest of our lives as long as we had a life together, but I still knew it was missing. And don’t let me get started on the heartache, dude. Despite all the time, it was still too much to be close to him. You know when your heart gets squeezed and you feel happy but sad at the same time? Like you’re excited, but it’s also painful? That’s the real shit, seriously.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Sounds unhealthy“, King chuckled, but at the same time, his heart did exactly that.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„But it’s worth it, I promise you. Finally being his boyfriend is enlightening. The missing piece is finally there.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Something like envy bubbled up in King. As if Boss had something he didn’t have. A relationship, yes, but usually that was no problem for him. Still ...</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Sounds nice.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„It is!“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„And what’s best about being Mek’s boyfriend?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Boss grinned, radiating so much love.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„You know, one of the best parts of being in a relationship with him is waking up next to Mek, no matter if we’re cuddling or lying apart. Just to see his drowsy face in the morning and knowing he’s with me, makes me happy. In my opinion, it’s The Boyfriend Experience.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Oh wow“, King commented lamely, his mind and his heart in a whirlwind, squeezing and tightening. Oh wow ...</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He’d come back later at night, half drunk and sleepy. Knowing Ram would be in his bed, he still washed up and brushed his teeth extra-long, although he almost fell asleep twice while doing so.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">When he finally crawled under the blanket he got instantly pulled against Ram’s chest, fingers grabbing his shirt loosely and a nose buried in his hair.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Smell ... good.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I washed up for you“, King replied with a sigh as his body finally relaxed, molding against Ram because this was where he belonged.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Nice“, was all he could hear before the soft snoring resumed and he himself fell asleep only seconds later.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King stared at the soft movements of Ram’s chest right in front of him, which told him exactly how close Ram was to being awake. Maybe another minute or so and he’d open his eyes to find King in his arms, his face pressed against his shoulder while the sunlight was already peaking inside the room through the shutters. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He’d find King wide awake with half a boner and a racing heart. A familiar sight, except for the speed of his pulse and his open panic.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Because what the fuck?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <em>
    <span class="tm8">„You know, one of the best parts of being in a relationship with him is waking up next to Mek, no matter if we’re cuddling or lying apart. Just to see his drowsy face in the morning and knowing he’s with me, makes me happy. In my opinion, it’s The Boyfriend Experience.“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Holy shit!</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„We’re boyfriends?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram stared at him through half-lidded eyes, making King realise he’d said it out aloud. Well, fuck.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">But instead of pushing him off the bed or turning away to continue sleeping, Ram yawned before looking at him properly and with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Yes.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Yes? What do you mean?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Lifting only one eyebrow pointedly, King knew he was asking dumb questions.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„If we’re in a relationship, why don’t I know about it?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„We never asked?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„But ... but ...“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Suddenly Ram got serious as he searched King’s face for something.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Do you kiss all your friends on the forehead?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Do you sleep with all your friends in one bed for months?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„What about this?“, and then Ram looked pointedly down where King’s half boner was still visible through his boxers, making him wish he could die instantly.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">A gentle hand curled around his neck, making him look up again.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„You are important.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King knew he was important for Ram. He’d told him already, and Ram was important to him, so why ... and suddenly he knew what he had known all along, deep down. The slight frustration of Ram, the position they were in and had been in for weeks now, the deep content he felt with this, the way he’d wanted it to stay like this, to keep Ram by his side ...</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I love you.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">They stared at each other, Ram as shook as King, his fingers curling out of reflex, pulling King a bit closer.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I love you“, King said again, full of wonder, „I love you and you like me and we’re in a relationship without me realising.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram huffed, his eyebrows telling King: „Finally!“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„And I didn’t realise it, because I was afraid to want too much or the wrong thing and because it was awesome as it was and I feared it would change if I wanted more.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">For someone thinking he knew people well, he was really shitty at knowing himself, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„But why didn’t you say anything?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram actually shrugged: „Thought you liked it like that. Didn’t want to push.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I ... you ... seriously? Oh my god, how could I be so dumb?! That’s ... why do you even like me?!“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">As a reply, Ram had the audacity to blush furiously.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„No, don’t tell me. Otherwise, I’m gonna explode for real. But you have the patience of a saint, really. With me being dense like that!“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I got to cuddle you.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Okay, true and that’s awesome. I don’t want to miss your cuddles, like ever! And here I was wondering how we could be like this forever and hating myself for selfishly wanting you to stay instead of moving back.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I won’t.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Woah, that was fast. And I’m happy, I really am.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">By now King was so giddy, he was practically vibrating in Ram’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„You’re my boyfriend.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram nodded, apparently out of words for now.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„And I’m your boyfriend.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Another vigorous nod.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„Wow ...“, King stared at Ram, their closeness suddenly so much more exciting, knowing it meant more, he was allowed to want more even, „So, is it okay if I kiss you?“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">The whole atmosphere shifted with those words. Ram’s features darkened as he blushed, but he kept their eyes locked, his breath now a bit shaky and his hands suddenly burning on King’s skin.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">This time the nod was slow. Not because Ram seemed uncertain, but because he kept watching King during it, promising this kiss and the world. So King followed those pushing fingers and shuffled closer, his heartbeat in his throat. He’d kissed Ram on the forehead countless times, but he’d never even dared to think of anywhere else.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">When they were pressed together from head to toe, their breathing one breath, their heartbeat one heart, Ram moved and kissed King’s forehead with gentle lips. He didn’t stop, but wandered down, giving King a peck to the nose and one on his cheek. For a second he came close to King’s lips, making him move forward already, but then Ram swayed away, burying his face in King’s neck, kissing him with such tenderness, King felt as if he was melting.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">He could have screamed when Ram peppered kisses along his throat, more daring and brave than King had ever been while the hands holding King close, shook.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„I ... Ram“, King pleaded, prayed, asked.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">This had been what he’d missed? This was what could have been for months?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram looked up and his gaze was a pure and open fire, his emotions presented on a plate, not hiding anything anymore.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">And even though Ram was clearly nervous and blushing and probably as overwhelmed with it like King was, he finally moved forward and kissed him, his lips slightly shaking. And King, finally knowing what he’d missed and what he’d wanted, kissed back, putting all his emotions in this kiss for Ram to see.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">It may be late in their relationship and it may be a bit messy and shaky, but this kiss was them, with every fibre of their hearts.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">~~~</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King wasn’t sure if there was still enough air in the room since he felt so breathless and desperate and as if he was about to melt. Ram was once again peppering kisses along his face and collarbone and neck, giving him a bite once in a while when the pressure of King’s hand around their erections got too much or just enough. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">King would have loved to kiss back, but his mind was barely able to handle the handjob, let alone kiss Ram at the same time. He’d just do that afterwards. Since he had to catch up several unkissed months after all. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram’s hands were everywhere, making King go even crazier with their constant wandering, squeezing and pulling, changing between soft touches and tight grasps. One was always at King’s head, ruffling and pulling his hair, driving him insane with the way Ram twirled some strands around his fingers before raking through them again, messing them up.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Ram came first, a whimpering, beautiful mess with his eyes closed tightly, his lips pressed desperately against King’s in an open-mouthed kiss, who could only watch and burn those images in his memory.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Afterwards, Ram took over, although it didn’t need much to make King come, hiding his face in Ram’s chest, biting and licking the skin under him and giving the tattoo a completely new shading.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">Neither of them rolled away as they calmed down, their breathing haggard and their skin sweaty and sticky. It didn’t matter, King thought, they’d go showering together anyway. He definitely wouldn’t let go. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„For taking it as slow as we did“, King huffed, „We really sped up today.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">All Ram did was roll his eyes before pulling King closer again, despite their sticky bodies. King had no problem with that.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„You must really like me to want to be so close right now“, he still teased.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">„No“, Ram’s voice sounded rough, „I love you.“</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm7">
  <span class="tm8">the End</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Please let me know if you like it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>